


Accidentally?

by lovefool



Category: City of Love: Paris (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefool/pseuds/lovefool
Summary: A trip to the boss’s office.





	Accidentally?

When Louise tells you Raphael is asking for you to come into his office, you're confused. In the time you've been working at City of Love, Raphael has rarely asked for you, and he's barely talked with you since you gave your personal contact information with him. Why you gave your contact info to him, you're not entirely sure. Maybe you were drunk. He's seen you drunk more than you'd like to admit. 

What could possibly warrant a trip to the boss’s office? As far as you know, you've never brought alcohol into the office, so office misdemeanor is out of the window. Your content has been gaining decent exposure, so a reprimand wasn't the reason either. You rack your brain with the possibilities. As your heels clack on the floor on the way to his office, your brain remains empty, leaving you entirely clueless. 

Maybe it was something that happened last night. What happened last night? All you remember is that you left the office at eight, went out with Kat at nine, and came back home at midnight. Kat convinced you to drink; you did. Eight shots, in fact. You were buzzed when you got home--that much you remember. Kat almost hooked up with Tristan again; you stopped that. A text from Tristan that said “thx 4 the huge gash on my face!!!!” made you remember that. Kat brought out more wine when you got home. Kat convinced you to take nudes. Kat ate a whole frozen pizza. 

Wait. 

Oh no. _Oh no, oh no, oh no._

Quickly, you pull out your phone and scroll through your messages from last night. One in particular catches your eye. 

**{to:** Raphael Laurent / **1:32 AM}**  
[picture sent]  
hope u like amaerican food bc ur abt to eat a FEAST

_Oh shit._

You want to sprint out of there. Heart palpitating, pulse racing, you were going to have a fucking stroke if you didn't do something quickly. Oh God, you were going to get fired. Why did you have to get so wasted? When you get home, you are definitely going to choke the hell out of Kat. 

Walking into the office, your eyebrows quirk when you see Raphael standing by his desk, pouring two glasses of wine. As he glances up, he spots you walking towards him slowly, surely, and cracks a grin at your trembling figure. Now this...this was unexpected. Did he not get the message? He probably didn't if he's acting like this. Maybe one of your articles hit over a million readers. Your heart is out at ease for a bit. 

“Hello to you, my favorite darling journalist,” Raphael mumbles lowly, grabbing the next glass to fill it up with a thick, luscious river of red wine. For a second, he looks past you and yells loudly, “Louise! Please shut the door!”

A bang sounds behind you, and you jump, frightened at how strongly Louise slammed the door close. This was a trap. You could feel it. The zip ties were coming soon, and the wine was only to butter you up, to lull you into a false sense of security. But for what reason are they tying you up? Were Raphael and Louise part of the Parisian mafia? Were they going to sell your organs to the black market after they slit you open? Or, even worse, were they going to make you work overtime? 

_God. Not overtime._

“I--” you say, breaking the silence between you and Raphael. He glances up, still with that weird smirk on his face. “Did I do something wrong?”

Raphael laughs, continuing to pour wine into the glass. “Not quite, my dear,” he answers, “but the opposite. I'm...glad to have you in my office today.” He breathes the last part out in almost a whisper, almost a groan. “Know why you're here?”

It's been...a long time since he started pouring. How come the glass hasn't been filled yet? Were you in an alternate reality that made your boss super interested in you? You have so many questions, but your first would be why Raphael looks so...hungry? 

“Okay, is this because I accidentally sent you nudes?” you ask bluntly. 

A pause. It's quiet for a bit before Raphael gently places the wine bottle down and looks up. 

“Accidentally?”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/arfmeasures/status/834535657393504256?lang=en). 
> 
> i was totally in love w raphael s1 but i was a fool n he turned into a huge fuckboy s2 so....long story short i love vincent now. idk this tweet made me think of raphael SO MUCH so i needed to write it into a short fic otherwise it was going to eat me alive until i wrote it. enjoy. 
> 
> i wrote a little continuation for this so let me know if u want me to post it??? i like it as it is though so We Will See


End file.
